


It wasn't the end, Korra.

by MrSpaceSword



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSpaceSword/pseuds/MrSpaceSword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami relationship, starts at the end of episode 13 of the book 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was only the beginning (Don't give up)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, English is not my native language. I prefer works that actually have some kind of a story, so here we go...
> 
> The work is "Finished" but I will try to work on it sometimes to improve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work, English is not my native language. I prefer works that actually have some kind of a story, so here we go...
> 
> Chapter 3 may be a little awkward, in a sense, I didn't really have ideas there. Only chapter 4 contains mature content.

After the defeat of Zaheer, it was time for a brighter day.

 

Asami was preparing Korra to look good for Jinora's ceremony to becoming a master airbender. She didn't actually need much preparation, she already is pretty. 

 

"You look good Korra." Said Asami trying to keep her at a... decent morale, but failing as she sees Korra trying to smile, but the expression quickly goes back to sadness.

Asami hugged Korra in her wheelchair, with a little bit of sadness in her voice that she tried to hide, she whispered: " We've all been through alot Korra, especially you." Her voice changed into something more happy as she broke the hug and backed off a little to face Korra. "But today is a new day, a happy day. I wont let you have any time to worry about anything, because it isn't the time to worry about anything. Now show me your smile!" The avatar's expression changed a bit as she heard Asami's words. She gave her the best smile she could at the moment, and even though it wasn't her best smile, Asami could still get lost into how beautiful it was. She then smiled back at her. 

"Thanks Asami"

"No problem Korra, remember that whatever happens, I'll always be here for you" The green eyed girl then took Korra's hand. And in a slow yet unexpected motion, she approached without thinking the water tribe's face, until nothing separated them, but a kiss. Korra seemed surprised of it, but a second later she seemed to have accepted it. After realizing what she's done, it was Asami's turn to be surprised as she quickly broke the kiss. She was shy, and nervous about how the other would react. 

"I- I'm sorry Korra. I... let's just head to the ceremony." Korra felt similar to Asami, and also decided that they should try to forget about it for a moment. But on their way to Air Temple Island, they both could only think about one thing. 

 

 


	2. The question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only once she reached the ceremony, did Korra's mind completly forget about... the incident between Asami and her.

Asami stood next to Korra during the whole thing. The Avatar didn't want her friend to think she was upset about the kiss, so she looked up at Asami and took he hand while softly rubbing it with her thumb, and gave her a "Everything is Ok" type of smile. The green eyed girl felt better for the rest of the ceremony. Korra then shed a tear at the end of it, she was happy about Jinora. She then thought her friend was right, it was a new day, it was a happy day. 

As it was time to leave, Asami took the wheelchair's handles in order to bring her friend outside. Korra then lifted her right arm to put her hand on Asami's right hand. 

"If you want to talk, we can talk." Said the water tribe. 

"Look... I already said that I was sorry. I'm not sure if I have anything to say, maybe that we should just forget about it..." Asami responded. 

"Okay... could you... bring me to my room then?" The dark haired girl agreed, and they walked in an awkward silence towards the Avatar's room. As they were getting closer and closer to the room, Korra had the feeling that Asami had something on her mind, and her hunger to talk about it had reached its highest point as they arrived. 

 

 After leaving Korra on her bed, Asami was about to close the door behind her, but Korra couldn't let her go without having her mind clear. She then stopped Asami's motion by asking one simple question.

"Asami, wait." 

"Yes?..." She asked, looking down at her feet, towards the outside of the room.

"Do you... do you like me? Like, like-like me?" 

"Why are you asking this question Korra? I said I was sorry. Look, I don't know what it was, can't you just forget about it? Please?"

"Is that what you want? There has to be a reason, that YOU kissed me." 

Asami then turned around, she walked towards Korra, leaned towards her, putting her forehead onto hers. 

"Yes, Korra." She said with emotion. "I do like you, I've liked you for quite some ti-" 

Korra didn't let her finish her sentence, as she quickly kissed her, this time it was better in every way. There was more emotion, more passion, it was longer. It felt right. 

"I like you too" She said after breaking the kiss while brushing the other girl's hair with her hand. They smiled at eachother, both were happy to know that the person they liked also liked them.

Asami then got on her bed, and they started kissing for a few minutes, letting a few light moans leaving their mouth, while saying kind things to eachother, and blushing at most of them: "You should keep your hair down more often, you look even better" "I could lose myself into those beautiful green eyes for centuries" "Your smile is the most beautiful one I've ever seen" "Your body is perfect" 

" **You** , are perfect."

After being done kissing, they looked eachother in the eyes, caressing their cheeks and their hair slowly. They smiled at eachother. 

"Do you want to go to the restorant with me tonight?" Asked Asami. 

"I'd love to, sweetie?" Said Korra, not knowing if she could her that way.

"I'll come to your room at 5, sweetie" She responded with a smile, and then she kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room.

 

 

 

 


	3. The relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like Korra and Asami were perfect for eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, but I just felt like it wouldn't fit anywhere, so I'll leave it here.

As said, Asami and Korra went to the restaurant, where they talk, even more compliments were used, they deeply were in love with eachother. 

After a few days of going out together, they then decided to tell their love to the rest of their friends. Everyone was happy to see that Korra not only did she completly recover from he last fight, she also looked better in every way than she ever was. 

The Avatar started to let her hair down a lot more in the past few days, remembering what her lover said. They constantly were trying to please eachother more and more, giving themselfes gifts, going out at many places. It seemed like it could never, like it could always be better. 

Well one night, it was time for things to get better...


	4. Wanting more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when things get... you know.

It has been about a week since Korra and Asami started dating, and when they thought everything was perfect, things got... surprisingly better.

It was late at night, Korra was alone in her room, doing strecthing exercises to help her body feeling better after she left her wheelchair a few days ago. 

Suddently someone knocks at the door. 

"Come in!"  Said Korra, stopping her exercises.

"Hey sweetie" Said Asami as she entered the room. 

"Oh hi, what brings you here?" 

"Oh, you know... I've thinking about you in my room..." She bit her lip and approached her girlfriend. "And I got... well, excited" 

Both girls blushed slightly, the gap between them was closed, Asami started softly rubbing the Avatar's cheek while putting her left hand on her back. They kissed slowly, a barrely audible moan came from Asami. 

"Show me how excited you are then" 

Korra had a sensual smile on her face and then bit her lip. They kept kissing while slowly moving onto the bed. The green eyed girl was on top of her, with her left knee between her legs. She broke the kiss to slowly move back a little. She stood there for a few seconds, admiring the beauty of the one under her. They had a very audible breath.

The non bender's hands removed her jacket, she then placed them on Korra's hips and slowly moved them towards her stomach underneath her tank top. She then leaned towards the blue eyed and they continued kissing while Asami worked on slowly moving her lover's top upwards, while softly caressing her stomach. She then reached for her breasts. The sensation was exalting for both. Soft moans were heard. But it wasn't enough. Ms Sato broke the kiss for a second and removed Korra's shirt completly, leaving her topless. She took a few more second to admire her again, and then continued kissing while caressing her breasts.

Korra then had one hand in Asami's hair, while the left one slowly made its work down her back to then grab her bottom under her pant. She was surpised by the watertribe but they were still completly focused on the kiss, and the touch. Yet again, the green eyed still wanted more of her lover's body. she then slowly kissed Korra's neck, which made her let out a moan. Asami then kept going down, kissing her shoulder, her breasts, her stomach. When she arrived between her leg, she started to remove her pants with eager, leaving korra now completly naked. She looked vulnerable yet so damn hot. Asami again admired her body, while removing her own top completly. Korra shivered, not because of her exposed body, but because of how beautiful Asami was. They looked at eachother and smiled, while breathing rather heavily. Asami leaned down and started licking Korra's breasts, causing her to moan even more. The sounds the Avatar made were making Asami even more excited, and the sight of Asami being over Korra made her moan slightly louder. 

Asami slowly licked her way down Korra. She eagerly wanted to eat her out. She teased a little with her fingers. Korra started grabbing the sheets. And then the green eyed let her tongue slowly flick onto Korra's clit, making her moan and arch her back a little. 

"Asami... fuck!" 

Asami knew Korra wanted it now, and it was time to stop teasing. She then slowly put a finger inside her and started using her tongue agaisnt her clit. Korra already was very hot and her juices were spreading over Asami's mouth. She wanted to taste the most of her. While the water tribe was lost in her pleasure, letting out loud and deep long moans, the non bender was focused on her lover's taste, the hot noises she made. She then put another finger inside her, rubbing her inner walls. Korra wouldn't be able to take much more. Realizing it, she started to move her finger faster and put her whole mouth on Korra. She was completly lost in the pleasure, her body was slightly shaking and crying out her feelings. The green eyed was hypnotised by the vison of her girlfriend losing herself like that. As the orgasm ended, Asami slowed the motion and then stoped it to meet her lover's face who looked very vulnerable. The blue eyed girl was still breathing heavily, making her chest go up and rubbing Asami's. She had one eye barrely opened to see the other and she smiled. As she was about to kiss her, Asami stopped her.

"Korra... I just..." 

"I know, and it's just even hotter."

She then met Asami's lips, shivering on the taste of her own juices. She was right, it was even hotter. Right now Asami was extremely hot and wet, her lover's body, her orgasm, the kiss, all made her to a point where she couldn't take a lot more. 

Now after tasting herself, she wanted to taste her lover. Korra stopped the kiss and grabbed Asami's ass with both hands, leading her forward until her face was right under her sex. It was so wet that it was slightly dripping on the Avatar's lips, where she had a small tease of what she tasted like. She then made Asami go down until she was almost sitting on Korra's face. Korra started to eat her cunt quickly, asami already was only so close to come. While losing herself, she the put her hands on the wall in front of her in order to stay relativly stable while she felt her entrance being penetrated by Korra's tongue. The watertribe then used one hand to play with her clit while the other caressed the hard and very senstive nipples. It was only so much for Asami. Her moans sounded even stronger than Korra's. She then cryed the Avatar's name, loudly, and she came while trying to stay stable and moving her hips making her pussy rub a little over Korra's mouth. A long loud moan ended it. Korra stopped rubing her clit and instead used both hands to run them around Asami's sweaty body. Loving the taste of the other's juices, she kept licking for a long time while her lover was still moaning a little and breathing heavily. 

She was about to get off, but it seemed like the Avatar loved her taste a lot. She forced her to stay down with her hands on her ass and her hips. 

"Kor-a. Wha, what are you doing?" 

"I'm not done with you yet." 

"But I just-" 

"I know."

Asami couldn't argue anymore. Her body had started to recover from the last orgasm, and was getting ready for a new one. But so was Korra, and for a long time. The non bender knew that, so she leaned backwards, one hand stabilizing her on the bed, while the other started to slowly move two fingers inside Korra. Korra moaned inside Asami's cunt. She kept working with her hands over asami's breasts, but it was hard to concentrate when her girlfriend was starting to move her fingers rather quickly inside of her, rubbing her inner walls. The taste of her lover and her previous orgasm made the Avatar already so close, and even though Asami came only a few minutes ago, the sound of Korra's loud moans going through her as she eat her were so exciting. 

"Aahh... Korra, yeah... K-Korra-aahh" Were the sounds constantly comming out of Asami's mouth. Korra then came while licking the green eyed girl. It was so hot Asami came a few seconds after the Avatar's orgasm started. The sounds of moans were taking the entire room. If someone walked by they defenitly would have heard what's going on inside. After both orgasms ended, they went back to their initial position, and kissing again. It was Asami's turn to taste herself and she smiled at Korra as she was doing it.

"This tastes so good, it's so hot, no wonder you didn't want to let me go so fast" She said laughing a little. 

"This was so fucking hot" 

"So you think it's already over?" Said Asami with a sensual touch in her voice. At the end of her sentence she grabbed the blue eyed girl's left leg and put it over her shoulder, she then back off a little until their cunts were touching eachother. It was hot, it was wet. Korra knew where this was going and smiled. Asami started to slowly move her hips over her girlfriend, she then leaned down and kissed her again. They then both started moving their hips faster and faster, moaning eachother's names, while kissing at some intervales. They then both started looking at eachother, the sigh of one starting to lose itself to the pleasure was simply increasing the excitement to the other. They were beautiful. They looked eachother in the eye while breathing heavily. They didn't go too fast. They wanted to make it last longer this time. They repeated the actions. And then Asami let out a loud moan, arching her back and closing her eyes for a second. To this beautiful moment Korra couldn't help but do the same. She then lifted herself towards Asami and Kissed her. They moaned loudly in eachother's mouth, and then their moans started to be more frequent, and louder. They broke the kiss and simply started to looked at eachother as much as they could. They then accelerated the motion, and Korra went very close to Asami to hug her. They both hold eachother hard as they came together. The Avatar's mouth was next to her girlfriend's ear and they were both trying to say things  to eachother but the more they could get were the moans of their names. They were moaning almost at the same time, and then the moans started to slow down as they breathed heavily. 

After a short moment Asami and Korra let themselfes go on the bed, their legs still touching. They kissed and softly caressed their bodies. 

"I love you so much Korra" Said Asami while Smiling.

"Damnit, I wanted to say it first" She responded while laughing a little. 

"I love you too, so much, Asami" They then kissed for a little while, and exhausted, they then slept next to eachother for the night. 

 

 

 

  

 


	5. It's only so happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, and I hope you read everything. Again, this was my first work and english isn't my native language. I'll try to improve it as much as I can, you can give feedbacks, your thoughts, and thank you again.

Korra was the first one to wake up, she then slowly woke Asami up, by softly calling her name and slowly caressing her body from her shoulder to her back with the tip of her fingers.

"Hey beauty" "Mhm? Hi Korra" They smiled, they loved the moment, they never wanted it to end, like many moments they have spent before. But...

*Knock knock* "Korra, breakfast is ready" It was Mako.

"Oh, eh... yeah, I'm on my way, let me prepare myself!" She kept talking while laughing a little with Asami and putting some clothes on.

"Okay, by the way, have you seen Asami?"

"Huh... no?" And then both Korra and Asami walked out of the room and laughed at Mako. Mako didn't need to be a detective to guess what happened in the room, in a bit of a awkward way he said:

"Huh, so yeah, dinner- I mean breakfast. Down there, huh... follow me. Ladies." They then walked their way to satisfying another kind of hunger.

By the moment they looked at eachother again, and they shared a brief kiss, and smiled. Korra and Asami knew this was only the beginning. They knew nothing would ever break their love.

They knew, it was a new day, a happy day. 

**_-Fin-_ **


End file.
